A Terabithia thanksgiving
by fantsylife333
Summary: Jess and Leslie spend thanksgiving together and in Terabithia. Note: Leslie isn't dead. rated T because well I'm not sure. oneshot.


alright here's a story i wrote. leslie is not dead. i do not own bridge to Terabithia in anyway!

A Terabithia thanksgiving.

By Michelle Jankowski

Jesse Aaron's tossed and turned in bed. While Leslie Burke slowly crept up the

stairs to wake up her best friend on that cold thanksgiving morning. She slowly

crept in the room and watched him sleep for a moment. She smiled and shook his

shoulder. "Hey Jess! Wake up!" she said happily. Jesse sat up groggily and

looked at her strangely for a moment. "How did you get in my house?" he asked

his speech slightly slurred from being tired. Leslie let out small laugh and

smiled. "Your mom let me in silly. Oh and happy thanksgiving." she said yanking

on his arm to pull him outta bed. He smiled at her and shook his head. "Your

momma said you gotta do your chores. So I thought I'd help you." she said with a

grin. "I'm not sure I want make you help me with work. That I'm supposed to do."

Jess said hesitantly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Leslie swatted him

lightly on the shoulder. "Just be thankful for the help. Now go get dressed I'll

wait down stairs." Leslie said with a smile. As she moved her blonde hair out of

her face. Jess nodded as Leslie bonded down the stairs. Leslie went down stairs

and sat down next to Jess' little sister May Belle. May Belle smiled at Leslie.

Jess was upstairs in the bathroom brushing his teeth quickly. When he finished

he bounded down the stairs to find Leslie. Leslie quickly stood up and they both

walked into the kitchen were Jess' mama was. She smiled at the too of them as

she continued to cook the thanksgiving dinner they'd be sharing later. "Are your

mom and dad coming for dinner tonight too?" Jess' mama asked Leslie with a

smile. "Yes'm." Leslie replied with a smile. "Well Jess, your daddy already got

me today's fire wood because I had to start cooking early so all you have to is

milk Miss Bessie." his mama said with a smile. "Okay then mama I'll go do that

now. Is it okay if Leslie comes with me?" Jess asked as he stood in front of the

door to leave. "Oh of coarse." his mama replied, he and Leslie were quickly out

the door and into the barn. Miss Bessie slightly mooed at them. Leslie laughed.

Jess sat down on the stool and Leslie sat down on the ground next to him. Leslie

leaned her head against his leg. Jess smiled and started to milk. They sat in

silence. Until he finished. "We should head back to the house and see if my mama

needs me to do anything else." Jess said standing up. Leslie nodded with a

smile. As they pushed the screen door open they heard Jess' mama and Leslie's

parents talking. "Hey kids!" all of them called. Jess and Leslie smiled at them.

"You know you kids can go out and play for a couple hours. Then you have to get

dressed all fancy for dinner." Jess' mom spoke with a grin. Jess and Leslie

exchanged glances as if reading each others minds. Which both screamed

Terabithia. "We'll be back in a while." she yelled as they both took off out the

front door. They quickly ran over the Field and quickly past Leslie's house.

They came to the creek and slowly one after the other crossed the bride. They

were both dressed warmly so the fall weather didn't bother them. They quickly

climbed up to the treehouse. They sat down next to each other and smiled. "So

Jess, what are you thankful for this thanksgiving day?" Leslie asked with a

questioning grin. Jesse sat there and contemplated for a moment. Then a smile

spread across his face ad an answer came into his head. "Well I'm thankful for

my mama and my dad. Oh and even my sisters, even though they get on my nerves."

Jess said with a grin. "Oh! Wait one more thing. The thing I'm host grateful for

is my best friend. You." Jess said a small smile not fading at all. Leslie

smiled at him. "Thank you." Leslie said taking Jess' hand in hers. Jess just

smiled. "What are you thankful for?" Jess said turning the question to her. She

pursed her lips then smiled. "I'm grateful for this magical kingdom of ours. I'm

grateful for my parents and I'm defiantly grateful for P.T. and I swear I'm

missing some one important." she said jokingly with a laugh. Jess lightly nudged

her with his elbow. "Oh yeah! I'm grateful for my wonder full king Jesse Oliver

Aaron's Jr." Leslie said with a grin. Jess stuck his hand in one of their coffee

cans of nuts, and threw some at Leslie. She laughed with an incredible warm

smile. It could make the coldest ice melt. "We should go to the grove of

pines. It is a holiday." Leslie said with a grin. Jess nodded and they both

headed down the ladder. They ran for the groves. Concealed under the pine trees.

It was dark. Leslie looked around and smiled. "Oh thank you, all mighty gods of

Terabithia for everything were thankful for." Leslie said with a smile. Leslie

warped her arm around Jess' shoulder. He was glad it was slightly dark beneath

the trees, because his face was a slight crimson color. Leslie causally leaned

over and pressed her lips to his. Her stomach erupted into butterflies. His

stomach bubbled and his face turned a dark crimson red. As Leslie pulled away

Jess was in shock. "We should get back to the the house and get ready for

dinner." Leslie suggested. All Jess could do was nod. They got to the house and

wandered into the living room where everyone else was. "You kids get dressed

nicely. Leslie your mama and dad just went over to get ready themselves." Jess'

mom spoke. Jess nodded still in a daze and Leslie was out the door and ran

quickly down the road. Jess walked up stairs and changed into a button up shirt

and dress Pants. the whole time he was in a haze. All he could think about was

the kiss. He heard the hustle and bustle the burke's coming inside. As he tried

to hurry down the stairs he ran smack into Leslie. "Sorry." he stuttered

quietly. She smiled and took his hand. He let her drag him down the stairs. They

walked in the dinning room. Brenda and Ellie were fighting for the seat next to

dad. May Belle and Joyce Ann sat in their seats talking to each other. Jess took

his seat next to May Belle and Leslie took her seat next to him. "Alright before

we eat. Let's say grace." Jess mama started. They all bowed there head. After

that they all said thanks and happily stuffed their faces with the amazing food.

They all laughed and got along. It was like magic. After dinner it was time for

the burke's to leave. Judy and bill, went ahead while Leslie and Jess stood on

Jess' front porch to say good night. "I'll see you tomorrow my king." Leslie

said with a small smile Jess gave a small smile. They after thinking for a

moment he leaned in and kissed her lightly. "Happy thanksgiving." he said

clearly. Leslie smiled then headed up the road.


End file.
